


presentation

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Presentation is an important aspect of cooking.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 5





	presentation

Sanji was very careful about how he presented his food. It was an art form, in its own way. He chose complementary colors and arranged them in such a way that was pleasing to the eye. He always took into consideration who it was for and how much he cared about them.

For instance, Nami and Robin got the best of the best. He used his finest plateware and thought a lot about his choice of garnish. Still, even those he didn’t respect quite as much as the others (Zoro) always got a decent-looking serving. Sanji’s pride made it so.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
